<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>abroad [ jimin ] by emmkookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163288">abroad [ jimin ]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmkookies/pseuds/emmkookies'>emmkookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARMY - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Army, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:23:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmkookies/pseuds/emmkookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're studying abroad from australia in South Korea. while studying at a cafe, you bump into a handsome stranger that catches your attention, and you catch his. but was it just a one time movie-like experience, or is the guy someone who is about to change your life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[seoul, south korea] </p><p> </p><p>“Hello.. how much is the coffee?” You say to the cashier at the front. </p><p>“Which one would you like?” She asks you. </p><p>“An iced americano, please.” </p><p>“$6500 won.” </p><p>You reach into your purse and count out the bills and hand them to her.<br/>
“Keep the change.” You tell her. </p><p>She smiles and puts in into the register.<br/>
“Are you visiting?” She asks. </p><p>You shook your head, “I’m studying here. I’m from Australia.” </p><p>“Ahh. You speak very well!” She says putting the lid on your drink. </p><p>“Thank you. I’ve been studying for years. Thank you for the coffee!” You bow slightly as you go to an empty table near a window.</p><p>Korea was beautiful. All the cafes were small and petite, each one having their own unique theme and charm. The fashion was insane, people carried themselves very well. The cherry blossoms were the first thing you noticed when you arrived. How soft and beautiful they looked. The streets were clean and everything was convenient. </p><p>You responded to a few text messages as you sipped your drink. You couldn’t help notice how empty the place was. Every other store was packed but this one was more quiet. Oh well, not complaining. </p><p>You hear the bells ring as someone comes in. </p><p>“Oh! Hello!” The cashier bows. </p><p>“Hello, im here to pick up 7 americanos. I put in the order a few minutes ago?” He says politely. </p><p>“Oh, yes. They’re almost done. Please, have a seat, or are you in a hurry?” </p><p>“Take your time. I’ll wait here.” </p><p>She nods before scurrying back to finish the drinks. </p><p>You look up briefly as he turns the corner to find a seat near the pick up. You focus your attention back to the notebook that was filled with tons of notes to get ahead on your classes already. You twirl your drink as the ice was melting quickly. At the counter with all the creamer and sugar was an ice machine. You got up and took your drink up to the counter while taking off the lid. </p><p>“Ah!” You slip on a wet spot on the floor. </p><p>The drink falls onto the counter, splattering everywhere including dripping on your new jeans. </p><p>“Oh!” The cashier grabs napkins as she rushes over. </p><p>“I got it.” You hear a male voice take the napkins from her. </p><p>“It’s alright, I can-“</p><p>“It’s okay. Can you get her another drink, please?” He says to her. </p><p>“Of course.” She goes behind the counter again. </p><p>You looked up to the tall stranger. He was tall with light brown hair, dark eyes and full lips. He had several bracelets on that jingled as he wiped the counter where your drink had spilled. </p><p>“You don’t have to, I’m sorry.” You tell him. </p><p>He chuckled, “What are you sorry for? That you spilled your own drink?”</p><p>“I know, how clumsy.” You threw away the napkins into the bin.</p><p>He looked at you for a while as if waiting for you to look back at him. He cleared his throat. “You can’t be as clumsy as I am.” </p><p>“You’d be wrong there. I’m Nina” You extended your hand. </p><p>“Jimin.” He said shaking it.</p><p>“Those are a lot of coffees.” His coffees were placed in several carriers on the pick up counter.</p><p>“They’re for my friends.” </p><p>“Must be nice to have someone else to talk to another than a professor. I’m not from here, I’m studying abroad.” </p><p>“I can tell.” He laughed. He slicked back his hair as he walked towards the coffees.</p><p>“Do you need help carrying those?” You ask. </p><p>“Uh-“ He grabs both carriers and tucks his own coffee under his arm. “I think I can manage.” </p><p>“Here’s your new drink.” The cashier comes back to hand you another drink. </p><p>“Oh, here.” He hands her some cash. “Keep the change.” </p><p>You look back over to him, “Thank you.” </p><p>He nods. “I should get going. It was nice meeting you.” </p><p>“You too, see you around.” You smiled. </p><p>You watch as he turns the corner to get into a car that was waiting for him. </p><p>Hm, you didn’t see when he called for an Uber. </p><p>You thank the cashier one more time before going outside to go to the subway station. As you were walking down the street your phone buzzes in your pocket.</p><p> </p><p>&lt; hey! hurry up! the newest episode of Can’t You See Me is coming on soon. you promised you’d be home to watch &gt;<br/>
- hana </p><p>Hana was your roommate who was also studying abroad. She was from Australia too but from New South Wales, not Queensland where you were from. </p><p>The ride back to the dorm was quick. You ran up the stairs and took out your keys from your backpack to unlock the door. </p><p>“Hey,” you say closing the door.</p><p>“What took you so long? And what happened to your clothes?” Hana looks up from her phone. </p><p>You set the coffee down on your desk and take off your wet cardigan. “I slipped on something in the shop and spilled the coffee.” </p><p>“Oh.” She says looking back down.</p><p>“I thought you were urgent to watch the show.” You gestured to the T.V. </p><p>She shrugs, “I got tired of waiting.”<br/>
You nodded and put your backpack on top of your bed.</p><p>“Anything good on Twitter?” You asked.</p><p>Suddenly she gasps and jumps out of bed. “Oh my God! Turn on the TV!” She bumps into you, knocking you over as she fumbles to find the remote.</p><p>“Ow! Hana!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” She turns on the T.V. </p><p>“What are you so excited about?”</p><p>“Look!” She points to the T.V. </p><p>“BTS‘s most recent comeback hits millions of views in minutes on YouTube. The boys are preparing to go on a huge world tour in a couple of months. And here they are!” The reporter on screen says. </p><p>7 boys appear on the screen and wave with smiles on their faces to the camera. </p><p>“They were on the news yesterday, thank goodness I recorded it.” Hana says. </p><p>“Who are they?”</p><p>“BTS! you’ve never heard of them?! They’re the biggest group in the world!” She squeals. </p><p>You looked closer at the screen at scan through all of the boys. They were all attractive and had charming features. Most of them were quiet while one of them answered most of the interviewer’s questions. You noticed one in particular who looked familiar somehow. Light brown hair, and dark eyes. Full lips and a nice smile. </p><p>“Wait, they’re famous?”</p><p>“Yes! Have you been living under a rock?”</p><p>“But that boy, that boy with the brown hair.. I just saw him at the coffee shop.”</p><p>“WHAT?! WHICH ONE?!”</p><p>“This one.” You point to the light-haired boy. </p><p>“YOU MET JIMIN?!”</p><p>You remembered his name as soon as she says it. You nod.</p><p>“He came to help me when I spilled my drink, and bought me this one.” You gestured to your drink.</p><p>“HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?! UGH- WHY DIDN’T I GO WITH YOU-“</p><p>“I mean, I didn’t know he was famous, Hana.” </p><p>“I can’t believe it! You have to be kidding.” </p><p>You shook your head, “I promise I’m not. He had 7 drinks in his hand and said they were for his friends. He had a car outside waiting for him. He was nice, he didn’t mention he was famous-“</p><p>“Because he probably assumed you knew who he was.” </p><p>“Hm, he did look at me strange when I introduced myself and shook his hand.” </p><p>“YOU TOUCHED HIM?!” </p><p>“Nina, can’t you calm down?” </p><p>She went back and crashed onto her bed in disbelief covering her face. “I can’t believe I didn’t go with you.” </p><p>“It’s okay. It’s the only time it will ever happen. If he’s so famous as you say, then there’s no chance of us bumping into each other again.” </p><p>“I know, but I could’ve met him.” </p><p>You shrugged and sat back onto your bed. </p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about now. Once in a lifetime meeting with whoever he was is over now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[ 1 month later ]</p><p>A book falls off the enormous stack you were carrying back into the library. </p><p>“Ugh.” You bend down to pick it up after setting the rest on a table.<br/>Your mind was spinning with the ridiculous amount of work you had to do before midterms started. Putting your backpack on the chair next to you, you open your laptop. </p><p>Hana said she would meet you for coffee at 5, you looked down at your phone again.</p><p>3:15.</p><p>“Having some work done sounds great.” You said to yourself. </p><p>After sending a few emails and taking some notes you had caught up a bit in your classes. You had acquaintances in your classes and were well liked by your teachers. Every day you were discovering more and more things you liked about Busan. Twice a week you’d visit a new cafe, some you knew would become your regulars.</p><p>You packed up your stuff and headed down the street to the subway to the cafe. <br/>It was a 5 minute trip, but it was too cold to go by foot.</p><p>You opened the door and bowed slightly as you walked in. </p><p>“You’re back.” The lady smiles at you. </p><p>“It’s cold, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Very. Can I get you a hot coffee?” She asks. </p><p>“Please. Just black will be fine, thank you.” You give her the money. </p><p>“You’re by yourself again?” </p><p>“I’m waiting for a friend.” </p><p>She nods, “I’ll go get that ready for you.”</p><p>She scurries to the back leaving you in the front. </p><p>You sat a table facing the door with your phone in your hand. You scrolled through Instagram to see your friends and family back home having fun, probably not missing you much. You laughed to yourself thinking of how you would text your friends later. You hear the door jingle as someone was walking in.</p><p>You look up expecting Hana, but it wasn’t.</p><p>Once again a tall, brown haired boy walks in with full lips and noisy jewelry. </p><p>“No way.” You smiled as you looked up at him.</p><p>“Fancy seeing you here.” You say as he approaches you. </p><p>“Nina, right?” He asks.</p><p>“Ah, you remembered.” You smile. “Remind me of your name again?”</p><p>He raised his brow, “You forgot?” </p><p>“I know your face, don’t I? Otherwise I wouldn’t have remembered you.” You say. </p><p>He chuckles, “Jimin, remember?” </p><p>You nod, “I was joking. You must come here often. The cashier always freaks out every time you come in.” </p><p>“Probably because I always have such a big order.” He puts his hands in his pockets. </p><p>You furrowed your brow. He didn’t say because he was one of the members of the most famous group. He must think you still don’t know who he is. For some reason, you carried along this charade. </p><p>“You know, you and your friends could rotate.” </p><p>“We could, but I don’t mind getting out and walking.” </p><p>You nod. “Well, what’s your twitter if you don’t mind?” </p><p>“I don’t really have social media. I’m focusing more on other things.” </p><p>“Oh, okay.” You take your coffee from the counter. </p><p>“Hey, you should meet my friends sometime. We don’t really hang around anyone else, just each other. I think it would be nice for them to meet a new face.”</p><p>“Hm? And why me?”</p><p>“I mean, it would be your loss.” </p><p>You laugh, “Okay, where? Your dorm?” </p><p>He looks away briefly, “Um- no, uh, at our house.” </p><p>“How old are you again?” You ask. </p><p>“24.” He says. </p><p>“Oh.. so you’re probably not in university anymore.” </p><p>He shakes his head. “I never asked your age.”</p><p>“I’m 21.” You say.</p><p>He nods. The lady comes back with all 7 of his americanos in her hands with drink carriers. She smiles, “it’s good to see you.”</p><p>He takes the drinks from her. “Likewise.”</p><p>She looks at Jimin, then back at you. “So this is your friend?”</p><p>“Uh- i mean-“ You stutter.</p><p>“Why’s it complicated? Yes, I’m her friend.” He tells her. </p><p>“I mean, I was waiting for my friend and then he showed up but-“ </p><p>“Oh.. okay i see. So I wasn’t who you were expecting.” He crossed his arms. The cashier smiled watching him tease.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Okay, not necessarily. But it’s good to see you.” </p><p>“Likewise.” He repeats again with a smirk on his face. “Well, here.” He hands you a slip of paper. </p><p>“It’s the address. Don’t lose it or give it to anyone.. I mean it’s an address, that’s normal to ask, right?” He sticks his hands into his pockets.</p><p>“Yeah that’s normal.. but have you ever heard of texting?” You take it from him. </p><p>“I’m old fashioned. Stop by tomorrow around the same time.” He says.</p><p>“Sure.” You stuff if into your pocket. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He bows fo the cashier before making his way to the door and going back to the car waiting for him. </p><p>You felt the cold wind hit your face as the door opens and closes. You turn back to the cashier who gives you a slight smile before returning to her latte making.  Maybe 10 minutes go by before you hear the door jingling again and a shivering Hana walks through the door. </p><p>“Oh my goodness, cold is brutal here.” She says approaching the table. </p><p>“Hey, I’ve ordered yours already.” </p><p>“Lifesaver.” She takes the hot coffee and gives it a sip, sighing of relief after tasting it. </p><p>“Sorry I was late, again.” She says. </p><p>“It’s not a big deal.” You said. You look over at her phone that was facing down. She had a clear phone case and on her case she had a picture of 7 korean men.. one of them stuck out to you. She had mentioned these photocards to you before but you never looked into it. Thinking of the interaction with Jimin you had again made you feel strange seeing him on her phone case. </p><p>“What are you up to tomorrow? Want to hit the library for real?” Hana asks. </p><p>“I’ve actually got plans.” </p><p>“Oh, really? With who? Hope your not ditching me for some guy from your job.” </p><p>You shook your head, “No, I’m meeting a friend. And nice to know you think so highly of me, Hana.” </p><p>She shrugs, “I don’t mean you, Nina. It’s just you don’t know how the guys are here. I’m just looking out for you.” </p><p>“I think I’ll be fine.” </p><p>You finish up your drinks and head back to your dorm where Hana dozes off to sleep right away. </p><p>You look over at her before opening up your closet. What does someone wear when they’re hanging out with friends? If they’re famous their house must nice. It would be inappropriate to wear shorts and a t-shirt, wouldn’t it? But also.. you can’t try too hard. Come on, Nina, you’re overthinking. </p><p>You grabbed a velvet black long sleeve that has a square neckline and the sleeves poof out at the end. You paired it with almond colored corduroy pants and your white platform shoes. Perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>